The Advent of Roses
by CATHARSlS
Summary: Akaashi n'aspirait qu'à une paix reposante et tranquille. Il s'était installé dans le chateau en hauteur de ce petit village pour cette raison. Pourtant, un soir, il se retrouve nez à nez avec quelque chose qui pourrait bien le sortir de sa si douce tranquilité. Et il aurait préféré de plus jamais avoir droit de vie et de mort sur quelqu'un. UA Vampire!Akaashi BokuAka
1. Chapter 1

_Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du_ _FoF_ _, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Crépuscule" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._

Bonjour ! Avant de commencer, j'aurais quelques explications à vous donner: à la base cette histoire devait être un roman indépendant dont j'avais rédigé le plan il y deux-trois ans. Au final, je ne l'ai jamais écrit, mais récemment je me suis dit que peut-être je pourrais en faire une fanfiction... et au final, hier le thème est tombé et j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur ça. Donc voilà, je ne sais pas s'il y aura une suite, mais je trouvais que c'était important de le dire?

J'espère que ça vous plaira, même si c'est court !

(bien évidemment, l'inconnu c'est Bokuto, hein)

* * *

 **The Advent of Roses**

* * *

Akaashi aimait bien descendre au village à la tombée de la nuit.

Certains soirs, les villageois organisaient un petit marché sur la place publique et se mettait à vendre et à cuisiner différentes choses parfois il se laissait tenter par les spécialités de la vielle dame qui faisait le coin de la rue et qui se plaçait toujours au même endroit, ou d'autres il demandait à Mika, la fille du boulanger, de lui donner deux sandwichs chauds qu'il payait le double pour les remercier.

Il aimait se balader sous la lumière des lampes à pétrole placés ici et là, et la lumière du crépuscule était quelque chose d'assez remarquable lorsqu'elle se reflétait dans l'eau de la plage qui se trouvait de l'autre coté de la baie, à l'exact opposé du port.

Son château se trouvait dans les hauteurs, et cela faisait des dizaines d'années qu'il était venu d'y installer, prévenant les villageois de sa nature de vampire. Il leur avait proposé de les protéger en échange d'une paix durable entres eux – les émeutes, les croix enflammés, les piques il avait eu assez de tout ça dans le sud. Ici, il voulait démarrer d'un bon pied et profiter de son immortalité en toute tranquillité.

Ce fut en se promenant en compagnie de Mika, alors que cette dernière avait réussi à convaincre son père de lui offrir une pause, qu'il le découvrit. Au détour d''une ruelle sombre, sans lumière, la jeune femme avait attrapé sa manche en affirmant avoir entendu quelque chose. Surpris, le brun avait tourné la tête dans la direction qu'elle venait de lui indiquer, puis avait plissé les yeux pour adapter sa vue à l'obscurité c'était quelque chose que les vampires faisaient rapidement et naturellement.

Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. Et ce n'était pas grâce à sa vue qu'il avait remarqué ce jeune homme étalé contre le mur, mais bien grâce à son odorat la ruelle puait le sang à plein nez.

– Akaashi ? demanda soudain Mika. C'est...

– Quelqu'un.

 _Enfin, j'imagine._ Si cet homme – car s'en était un – était déjà mort, alors sans doute cela ne servait à rien de le considérer comme une personne. Un cadavre était un cadavre les âmes, elle, était des personnes.

– Ne bouge pas, lui dit-il.

Ses sens lui indiquaient clairement qu'il n'y avait qu'eux trois dans les environs, mais il préférait en être certain. Après tout, la faible présence de cet inconnu lui avait valu de ne même pas être repérer.

Soudain, il gémit à nouveau, très faiblement.

– Akaashi, il faut l'aider.

 _Il est en vie._ Le brun s'approcha et en quelques secondes, il était déjà agenouillé devant son corps. Ses doigts se posèrent sur son poignet, et il sentit un pouls qui ralentissait de plus en plus. Cette constatation lui fit froncer les sourcils. Cette manière qu'avait le cœur de peu à peu s'arrêter, sans s'affoler au préalable...

Immédiatement, il rapprocha ses mains du col de l'homme et déchira sa chemise pleine de sang.

 _Une morsure._

– Merde, jura t-il.

Mika passa son visage inquiet par dessus sur épaule et lâcha un cri étouffé.

– Mon dieu, mais qui a bien pu faire ça ?

Une immense plaie saignait abondamment sur tout le coté de sa nuque, de l'autre coté de sa morsure, et Akaashi eut un instant de malaise. _Celui qui l'a mordu a essayer de le tuer juste après._

– C'est plutôt quoi, tu veux dire. C'était un vampire.

La jeune femme glapit.

– Mais je croyais que –

– Oui. Normalement ce village est mon territoire aucune créature ne devrait pouvoir y pénétrer sans que j'en sois informé.

Il ne comprenait pas. Mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir : cet homme se vidait de son sang et il fallait faire vite. Prendre une décision.

– Hé, le secoua t-il. Il faut que tu me répondes, est-ce que tu peux parler ?

Il avait posé sa main contre la plaie ouverte de son cou, mais il se doutait bien que cet homme était incapable de générer le moindre son.

Pour preuve, il secoua faiblement la tête, tournant son visage de chaque coté d'à peine quelques centimètres, assez pour que cela soit compréhensible.

– D'accord, alors je vais te poser une question, et tu vas devoir hocher ou secouer la tête comme tu viens de le faire, d'accord ?

Il déglutit. S'il avait été croyant, il aurait sûrement implorer Dieu de ne pas lui imposer une décision pareille. Mais comme il avait depuis longtemps perdu la foi, il se contenta de maudire la déesse qui l'avait transformé en monstre.

– Souhaites-tu vivre ?

L'homme ne réagit pas immédiatement.

– Préfères-tu que je te laisse mourir ?

Cette fois, il secoua la tête. Cette action sembla rajouter encore davantage à sa douleur.

– Je peux achever ta transformation, si tu le souhaites. Ainsi, tu vivras. Éternellement. Par contre, tu seras un monstre que les gens craindront, et tu souffriras tellement dans les prochains jours que tu préféreras sûrement que je mette un terme à tes souffrances. Alors, souhaites-tu que je te fasse vivre, même en sachant cela ?

L'homme ne bougea pas pendant de longue seconde, mais Akaashi savait qu'il était encore en vie : il avait la main appuyé contre sa jugulaire.

Finalement, il hocha doucement la tête, et le brun soupira.

– Mika, retourne à la place. Et fais attention à toi.

Elle le regarda avec peine.

– Alors tu vas le transformer ?

– Si je le laisse là, il deviendra un nouveau né sans protecteur. Et ceux là ne font jamais long feu. Enfin ça, c'est s'il survit, et il y a très peu de chance que ça arrive.

Il releva la tête vers elle et commença à placer le corps affaiblit de l'homme sur son épaule il devait faire deux fois son poids, pourtant il ne releva sans effort.

– Préviens ton père de ce qu'il s'est passé. Et dis lui d'en parler au maire Ushijima. Que les habitants fassent attention tant que je n'ai pas réglé cette affaire.

Alors qu'il allait faire volte-face, elle attrapa sa main libre.

– Je leur dirais bien que tu n'y es pour rien, d'accord ?

Il lui offrit un rare sourire, aussi léger qu'une plume, qui disparu presque immédiatement.

– Sois prudente.

Puis il disparut en un instant, aussi rapidement qu'une ombre.

XXX

Avec sa rapidité, Akaashi fut aux portes de son château en un instant. Il ouvrit la porte, la referma derrière lui, puis se téléporta presque jusque dans sa chambre.

Déposant l'homme sur son lit, il le débarrassa sur tissu informe qu'était devenu sa chemise et se pencha au dessus de lui.

– _Ô déesse,_ récita t-il _, puisse cet enfant trouver de nouveau la voie jusqu'à notre monde._

Sans hésiter, il planta ses crocs acérés dans son bras et en arracha une bonne partie de sa chaire son sang coula à grands flots, tachant ses draps, et il positionna son membre au dessus du visage de l'inconnu.

– _Puisse t-il garder son âme intacte et sa volonté d'exister, ainsi que sa place initiale dans le monde de l'au-delà._

Il le força à en boire de longues gorgées, observant sa plaie se refermer doucement grâce au venin curateur de hémoglobine, puis se pencha légèrement et murmura à quelques centimètres de sa gorge :

– _Et puisse t-il ne pas devenir fou face à la douleur de son trépas._

Puis il planta ses crocs profondément dans sa peau, essayant d'ignorer l'immense et long cri qui passa ses lèvres.

Les yeux rouges d'Akaashi se fermèrent.

Le plus dur était à venir.

* * *

 _ **Laissez moi vos avis !**_


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je suis en train de faire.

Genre, je ne sais pas où je vais avec ça, parce que ce n'est pas fini et qu'il y aura certainement une troisième partie. Donc voilà, je vous livre ça, en espérant que ça vous plaise...?

Des bisous !

 **02**

Lorsque pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois un silence complet enveloppa le château comme un voile épais, Akaashi en sursauta presque.

Il rouvrit les yeux, les pupilles dilatées, son regard froid tombant immédiatement sur le vide qui se trouvait sous ses pieds, puis quitta son perchoir d'un léger saut. Agilement, il s'accrocha aux diverses pierres qui ressortaient quelque peu du mur de pierre, son long manteau de tissu volant fluidement derrière lui, puis descendit progressivement jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa propre chambre.

Les volets en bois étaient grands ouverts, laissant le vent s'infiltrer à son aise dans la grande pièce presque vide. Il posa pied à terre, se redressa, puis balaya l'endroit des yeux. Au milieu du lit, perdue au milieu des draps sales et tachés de sang, une forme sombre tremblait légèrement.

Pas de battements de cœur, seul le silence et les courants d'air qui passaient à travers les murs du château emplissaient la pièce. Durant le processus, ses cheveux avaient blanchi, créant une sorte de mélange approximatif entre le brun et le gris.

 _Pas entièrement blanc. Ce gamin est vraiment chanceux._

Akaashi s'approcha doucement, ses pieds volant presque sur le sol, les dalles de pierres lisses semblant glisser sous la plantes de ses pieds. En arrivant prêt du baldaquin, il put remarquer que l'inconnu pleurait à chaudes larmes. Ses pensées, elles, semblaient légèrement moins confuses, même s'il n'y régnait encore qu'un capharnaüm insupportable.

Cela faisait presque un mois et demi que cet homme hurlait à la mort, à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit, se tordant dans tous les sens tandis que ses os se dissolvaient à l'intérieur de son corps pour mieux se reformer ensuite. Son sang avait bouilli, plusieurs fois, pour ne laisser qu'un liquide froid et opaque à l'intérieur de ses veines, qui resterait à jamais immobile sans jamais geler. Plusieurs fois, le brun était venu vérifier qu'il ne le suppliait pas de le tuer, mais jamais il n'avait entendu le moindre mot passer ses lèvres, pas plus qu'il n'avait perçu la moindre pensée lui permettant d'enfin libérer ce pauvre enfant. Pas qu'il désirait vraiment lui tordre le cou, mais l'entendre vociférer ainsi avait ravivé en lui un sentiment de culpabilité qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis un bon moment.

Désormais, Akaashi pouvait dire que la transformation était terminée : le corps de cet homme – ce vampire – était plus robuste, ses crocs dépassaient de ses lèvres pales – bien que quand même encore très rouges, choses surprenantes – et bien évidemment le plus important : son cœur ne battait plus.

En rentrant chez lui ce soir là, le brun avait été forcé de raviver ses pouvoirs qu'il avait pourtant mis tant de temps à sceller au plus profond de lui. Il avait lu des centaines et des centaines de livres sorciers pour arriver à ce résultat, et ce dernier avait été plutôt concluant : il n'entendait plus les voix intérieurs, pas plus que les pensées, ne sentait plus les émotions des gens, ni brisait plus des objets lorsqu'il était triste ou en colère, ne soulevait plus de maison en fronçant les sourcils, et surtout ne pouvait plus tuer quelqu'un d'un simple claquement de doigt. Il était devenu un vampire normal, de classe moyenne, que personne ne craignait particulièrement.

Donc, devoir réactiver tout ce qu'il avait mis tant de temps à faire disparaître l'avait légèrement irrité, puis il s'était souvenu qu'une vie était en jeu. Une petite voix lui avait soufflé qu'il devait vraiment revoir ses priorités il l'avait envoyé chier et était monté en haut de la plus haute tour afin de surveiller le village qui se trouvait à des kilomètres de là, laissant son inconnu se débattre avec son propre corps. Que pouvait-il faire, de toute manière ?

À présent, il regardait ce garçon pleurer encore et encore, les bras serrés autour de son corps comme un enfant, les yeux fermés.

– Tu veux mourir ? demanda tout de même Akaashi.

Au fond de lui, il le sentit hésiter. Une fraction de seconde. Puis, doucement, des larmes pleins les joues, il secoua la tête.

– D'accord.

 _Tant mieux._

– Tu devrais dormir trois ou quatre jours tu te sentiras mieux après.

Sans même relever la durée assez élevée de sa proposition, le garçon relâcha ses paupières, sa respiration se fit plus douce, moins saccadée, puis il s'endormit. Apparemment, sa voix avait toujours autant d'emprise.

À la dernière seconde, deux mots réussirent à se former dans son esprit embrumé :

 _Bokuto Kotaro._

* * *

Akaashi profita du sommeil de son invité pour faire plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, lui préparer une chambre digne de ce nom parmi la cinquantaine de pièces vides que comptait le lieux : trouver des draps propres fut plus compliqué que ce qu'il aurait cru, mais il réussit tout de même à dénicher quelque chose dans l'ancienne chambre du maître de ce château. Un peu moche, mais il espérait que le garçon ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

 _Il vient de passer plus d'un mois à sentir ses os repousser et tu t'inquiètes pour des motifs à fleurs rouges ?_

Vivre seul pendant si longtemps ne lui réussissait apparemment pas très bien : cette voix commençait sérieusement à devenir irritante.

Avant de les placer sur le lit, il descendit à la rivière, emportant avec lui quelques morceaux de savon qu'il avait acheté au village au début de l'année, et les lava dans l'eau clair : des draps plein de poussière n'étaient pas forcément la chose la plus accueillante.

En remontant, il croisa Mika qui lui demanda de lui donner des nouvelles de l'homme, ce qu'Akaashi fit sans rechigner : il n'avait pas grand chose à dire de toute façon. Il n'était pas mort, c'était déjà quelque chose, non ?

Elle le rassura en lui disant que le chef Ushijima ne pensait pas qu'il était derrière tout cas, mais il aimerait quand même lui parler bientôt.

Une fois de retour, il fit sécher les draps pendant quelques heures puis tenta de faire le lit : le résultat fut vraiment à pleurer. Il manqua de casser l'encadrement plusieurs fois en appuyant un peu trop fort dessus, et déchira légèrement une taie d'oreille en tentant de la passer correctement.

Il abandonna rapidement, fronçant les sourcils d'énervement. Tant pis pour l'hospitalité, ce Bokuto ferait avec.

* * *

Au quatrième jour, Akaashi avait préparé un grand repas plein de viande à peine cuite. Lorsqu'il se réveillerait, le nouveau né qui dormait à l'étage aurait faim. Et pour être honnête, le brun préférait largement qu'il croque quelques morceaux de biche plutôt qu'un des habitants du village, alors il avait prévu la chose en allant chasser suffisamment d'animaux dans la forêt qui entourait son domaine pour qu'il ne soit pas tenté par le reste. Cette sortie lui avait permis de s'éclaircir l'esprit, de se concentrer sur une unique chose : pas de force surhumaine, simplement un arc et des flèches.

Comme il l'avait prévu, l'odeur attira Bokuto dans la salle à manger plus rapidement qu'un lycae sur un écureuil. Le jeune homme descendit les grands escaliers un peu trop vite – sa nouvelle rapidité demandait encore à être contrôlée, si bien qu'il manqua de basculer par dessus la rambarde du hall.

Buvant son thé en silence, le brun l'écouta distraitement se prendre une bonne dizaine de murs, casser quelques vases, déchirer deux ou trois rideaux, puis finalement décrocher la porte de ses jointures en pénétrant dans la salle.

Akaashi leva la tête, et manqua de hausser un sourcil en apercevant son visage gêné et embarrassé, ainsi que ses vêtements pleins de sang. Il avait oublié de lui préparer des habits.

– Bonjour. Tu peux t'asseoir, tout ça c'est pour toi. Mange jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes rassasié.

Cela allait certainement prendre un moment, étant donné que ce pauvre garçon mourrait de faim, mais il avait tout son temps.

– J-je suis désolé pour, pour les –

Il avait cassé tellement de choses sur le chemin qu'il ne savait même pas pour quoi il devait s'excuser en premier.

– Ce n'est rien. C'est normal. Tu vas mettre un peu de temps avant de t'habituer.

Ce n'était que des bibelots, et cela importait peu à ses yeux. Ce qui comptait pour lui se trouvait en sécurité.

Bokuto s'assit avec précaution sur la chaise en bois, priant intérieurement pour qu'elle ne se casse pas sous son poids. Une fois installé, il commença à dévorer chaque morceau avec avidité.

Akaashi trouva ses pensées amusantes, si bien qu'il ne les bloqua pas immédiatement.

La bouche pleine, il commença :

– J'ai l'impression que mon corps est plus grand qu'avant. Comme si je faisais deux mètres. J'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau coincé dans ma période de croissance, quand mes pieds avaient grandi d'un coup et que je m'emmêlais toujours les jambes.

Il planta ses crocs dans sa chair rouge du premier morceau qui s'approcha de sa bouche et demanda :

– Je vais aussi m'habituer à ça ?

Il montra les crocs qui dépassaient de sa bouche.

– Parce que pour parler c'est pas pratique.

 _Et il aime bien parler apparemment._

– Je t'apprendrais à les rétracter un peu plus tard.

Soudain, le nouveau né arrêta tout mouvement et leva les yeux vers lui. Le brun crut qu'il allait s'étonner de sa proposition d'entraînement, mais il lui demanda simplement :

– C'est quoi votre nom ?

– Akaashi.

– Et votre prénom ?

– Keiji.

Il hocha la tête.

– D'accord. Je dois vous appeler comment ?

– Comme tu veux.

Nouveau hochement de tête. Il reprit son repas.

* * *

Comme Akaashi voulut garder son château en un seul morceau, il attrapa son invité – disciple ? – par le col et le transporta dans la forêt avec une rapidité surhumaine. Il faisait frais, mais il savait bien que le nouveau né n'était désormais plus sensible aux changements de température. Les vampires n'attrapaient jamais froid. Ils vieillissaient à une lenteur démesurée. Et guérissait à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait se reproduire, sinon cette terre serait depuis longtemps tombée sous leur domination. À présent, les vampires étaient rares et souvent faibles : leur puissance diminuait au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'Originel. Puis ils se reproduisaient, puis ils faiblissaient.

– Il te faudra de nouveaux vêtements, dit-il en s'avançant vers l'un des arbres. Ceux là puent.

Bokuto en fut vexé.

– Je parle de l'odeur du sang, corrigea Keiji en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. C'est moi qui ai terminé ta transformation, ton odeur m'est forcément agréable. Pour l'instant, tu vas marcher avec moi jusqu'au bord de la mer, de l'autre coté de la forêt et en contre bas du château.

– C'est tout ?

Akaashi put entendre à travers ses pensées qu'il était surpris. Pourtant, après son aventure de tout à l'heure dans les escaliers, le brun aurait cru qu'il comprendrait tout seul la nécessité de reprendre les bases.

– Essaye de ne pas te prendre d'arbres. Ensuite nous verrons.

* * *

Akaashi ne mit qu'une trentaine de minutes pour comprendre que cela allait être bien plus compliqué que prévu. Durant ce laps de temps, Bokuto manqua de s'empaler contre une branche qui dépassait, bascula dans un fossé, fini la tête en bas à cause d'un piège de chasse, et lorsqu'enfin ils parvinrent sur la plage, il termina dans l'eau, emporté par son élan.

Son corps trop lourd le fit couler et Keiji fut obligé d'aller le repêcher.

– Pourquoi mon corps refuse t-il de m'obéir ? demanda t-il, à bout de souffle, à plat ventre sur le sable.

Le brun le regarda un instant, observa sa poitrine se lever et s'abaisser, comme s'il était essoufflé – Akaashi savait qu'il ne l'était pas : il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de respirer de toute façon – puis s'assit à ses cotés, l'humidité froide des grains sombres passant à travers le fin tissu de son pantalon.

– Ça va mettre du temps.

– Combien ?

Les vagues s'écrasaient bruyamment sur la plage et contre la roche calcaire de la falaise. En hauteur, le château surplombait la mer.

– Tout dépendra de toi. Un mois. Dix ans.

 _Si long_. Dans l'esprit de Bokuto, une vague de découragement recouvra tout le reste durant quelques instants. Il se redressa, pensif, et replaça ses cheveux humides vers l'arrière. En tant qu'humain, peut-être le froid l'aurait-il saisi. Peut-être aurait-il senti ce vent glacé venant du large, qui couvrait entièrement la plage, tordant les branches et les feuilles des arbres les plus proches.

Désormais, sa peau avait la température et la couleur du marbre.

Soudain, une nouvelle pensée prit forme et Akaashi en oublia de faire semblant de respirer.

 _Il ne va pas s'occuper de moi éternellement. Si je ne fais pas de progrès, un jour arrivera où il ne voudra plus que je reste._

– Akaashi ?

Il ne répondit pas, le regard fixé sur l'horizon.

– Il y a quelque chose que je pourrais faire ?

– Quelque chose comme ?

Bokuto réfléchit un instant.

– Le ménage ? Les... courses ? Je sais faire la cuisine aussi.

 _Et de la flûte. Mais ça ne –_

– J'aime beaucoup la musique, affirma t-il soudain, sans vraiment pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il regretta immédiatement cette effusion et se mordit la langue.

Le nouveau né tourna brusquement la tête vers lui. _Il m'a entendu ? Il peut m'entendre ? Oh mince, est-ce que j'ai déjà pensé quelque chose de bizarre ?_

Akaashi soupira.

– Tu n'as jamais rien pensé de bizarre.

Il aurait bien aimé garder ce secret encore un peu plus longtemps, étant donné que même lui pouvait aisément comprendre que voir ses pensées ainsi écouter n'était pas forcément très agréable. Un peu comme une violation d'intimité, d'espace personnel. Des gens avaient déjà essayé de le tuer pour moins que ça, et il attendit sans bouger. Bokuto n'était pas dangereux, même plutôt doux, mais le brun fut tout de même étonné de ne pas sentir d'hostilité face à cette découverte.

Ce dernier se redressa complètement, intrigué.

– Alors... Vous pouvez vraiment les entendre ?

Il hocha la tête.

– Dans mon village, on racontait souvent des choses à propos des vampires. Des histoires, des rumeurs. Sur leurs pouvoirs, leur apparence. Nous n'en avions jamais vraiment vu, à vrai dire. Je...

Une porte s'ouvrit dans son esprit, comme un libre accès à ses souvenirs. Plutôt que de l'emprunter, le brun détourna ses propres pensées. Le regard troublé du garçon tomba sur les cheveux d'Akaashi.

– Ils sont noirs, fit-il simplement remarquer.

– Effectivement.

Avec le vent, les siens avaient fini par tomber négligemment sur son visage, et dans l'obscurité qui était peu à peu tombée, ses iris semblaient brillantes, comme des billes d'or. Il en attrapa une mèche, vaguement grise, et la porta devant ses yeux avec un air dubitatif.

– Les miens sont devenus... plus clairs. Est-ce une légende ? demanda t-il enfin, après plusieurs secondes d'observation silencieuse.

 _La transformation dépigmente parfois la peau, mais toujours les cheveux. C'est une règle._ Durant un temps, Akaashi avait hésité à se teindre les siens, mais avait finalement abandonné l'idée après les événements qui l'avaient poussé à venir s'enfermer dans ce grand château perdu au milieu des vents et des marées. Qu'ils attirent ou nom la curiosité des gens lui importait peu, à présent.

– Non. Ce n'en est pas une.

Le plus vieux put sentir la curiosité envahir ses pensées, pourtant Bokuto ne posa pas de questions.

– Tu es fort, déclara t-il pour le rassurer. Peu survive à la transformation. Et parmi ceux qui y parviennent, une poignée garde des fragments de leur apparence d'origine. J'ai déjà vu des humains s'arracher les cils, les ongles, ou même les yeux après une morsure. Ceux qui n'ont personne pour leur offrir leur sang son condamner. Ta peau a la même couleur qu'avant, et même si tes cheveux et tes yeux se sont éclaircis, ils ne sont pas blanc comme neige.

Apparemment, il accepta ce compliment comme il le devait : une vague de fierté le frappa et il bomba inconsciemment le torse. Keiji s'en sentit presque heureux.

– Donc... ça signifie que... Je peux rester ? La musique... je pourrais en apprendre plus, si ça vous plaît. Durant la journée, j'ai entendu du piano au village, là bas. Peut-être qu'ils accepteront de m'apprendre ? Je pourrais même faire les lits et laver les draps : j'avais l'habitude chez moi.

 _Il a l'ouï fine_ , pensa le brun. En lui offrant son sang, il lui avait du lui faire cadeau de quelques dons, par la même occasion.

– Je ne comptais pas te mettre dehors. Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le voudras : ce château est immense, et de toute façon tu mourrais peu de temps après l'avoir quitté dans ton état actuel.

Cette affirmation ne sembla même pas l'étonner. Soudain, des émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes traversèrent Akaashi, et il ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière.

 _Reconnaissance. Amitié. Admiration._

Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, ce garçon l'aimait bien. Derrière ses paupières, au plus profond de son esprit, des souvenirs nagèrent à la surface, violemment, et il les repoussa de toutes ses forces. Malgré cela, une image s'imposa tout de même à lui : des cheveux roux, flamboyants, et un rire cristallin.

– Vous allez bien ?

– Oui.

Sa réponse avait été sèche, et il se détourna rapidement.

– Retournons au château, votre faim va bientôt se réveiller.

Et Bokuto le suivit sans un mot, maladroitement, mais plus curieux que jamais.


End file.
